This invention relates generally to remedial treatment for sore throat caused by bacterial or viral infection, and to remove wart (papilloma) tissue, more particularly, it concerns compositions and methods for such treatments.
There exists a long recognized need for techniques or processes which will alleviate sore throat, or will remove wart (verruca) tissue including root structure. Current remedies are less than satisfactory.